


Candy

by LoveGeek15



Series: Valentine's Day Prompt Fics [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: DJWifi, Domestic Fluff, F/M, It's hot in paris, Nino is head over heals in love with her, They dont live together oop-, not yet anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGeek15/pseuds/LoveGeek15
Summary: Nino can't help but to stare at her face. And she can't help that he's there when she needs him.(or better yet: the one where nino and alya are dating, but not living together but still have each other keys to wake each other up.)(OR adorable dorks being cute together)
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Series: Valentine's Day Prompt Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620103
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Candy

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of Wearemiraculous's Valentine Prompts! I'll be writing for (hopefully) each day, which will be compiled into a series set when I have time.
> 
> Enjoy!

_She’s exactly what I need._

Rays of sunshine filter their way through the blinds on a beautiful Saturday afternoon. 

Unfortunately for Nino, this means his face and body is the hot spot to chill out on. 

It’s been surprisingly hot this week since January packed up (what a year). His apartment didn’t have a very good A/C unit and he was too lazy to start the fan the night before. So what he woke up to was a sweaty shirt and shorts with an uncomfortable amount of warm spots on his face and arms where the sun directly shone. 

Rubbing his eyes, he reaches for his glasses. He freezes when he finds nothing. His headphones were still here. His phone was still there. But his glasses? 

Now with eyes blown wide, he frantically throws pillows and blankets, leaning to look under his bed and reaching underneath his bedside table. 

“Looking for something?”

He shoots up from his curled position, his vision filled by toned brown thighs. He grins and scratches his chin. “Well, I _am_ looking for a particularly handsome pair of tremendously handsome, did I mention _handsome_ glasses, babe. Er, I mean, ma’am-” She giggles at his little blunder. With newly added confidence, he rests his head on his hand and looks up at the blob of his girlfriend. “And if you could _locate_ those for me, I will be _extremely_ grateful. Ma’am.”

Rolling her eyes, she lifts his shoulders, compelling him to sit up. She sloppily flops them onto his face. With his eyes four times bigger than they were, she explodes into a fit of laughter as she sits on his lap.

She boops his nose as she settles down. “You know, you almost knocked over the lemonade I made from the kitchen.”

He droops his head onto her shoulder and wraps his arms around her figure. “Isn’t it too early for lemonade?”

“You’ve been unbearingly sweaty last night and I needed to do something about it.”

“Wait,” he blinks as he raises an eyebrow. “What time did you get here?”

She stretches her arms above her head and slowly lets them fall onto his shoulders. “I don’t know, maybe about 7:30?”

He turns to the clock above his door. Nine on the dot.

“Huh. I’ve passed out for that long?”

She reaches back for the tall glass of lemonade. “Yeah, I mean you stayed up last night editing your latest beat, right?”

He nods as she drops two straws into the cup and starts sipping on it.

He tilts his head as a small smile makes its way into his face. He loves little moments like these. Where they could chill in silence and listen to each others breaths and heartbeats. 

Her hair is up in a messy bun with stray hairs floating around her face. She’s wearing her favorite plaid red shirt and black shorts. 

Taking one deep breath, Nino closes his eyes and leans his forehead onto hers.

He feels her raising an eyebrow. “What are you doing, sleepman?”

He feigns a frown. “Trying to enjoy the moment.”

Her hand smooths up and down the right side of his face as she whispers, “Okay.”

He slowly opened his eyes, only for his vision to be filled by hers. She blinks at the sudden movement, but chuckles softly at his surprised face. 

She sighs. “You know, it rained last night.”

“Really? In this weather?”

“Yeah, I thought I would be able to see those cool night rainbows.”

“Did you catch any?”

She shakes her head and swiftly lands a kiss on his lips. “Nice try. Now wake up.” She peels away from him and pulled him up like he was nothing.

“What do you mean, ‘Nice try’? I was just trying to have a nice conversation!” He laughs as he trails behind her to his kitchen.

She spins around and stops him with a finger to his chest. “Shower. Now.”

He turns to the kitchen counter. His eyes blow wide. “ _Did you eat all my stashed candy?!?!_ ”

She chokes and looks behind her. She shrinks and laughs nervously at his incredulous expression. “Sorry?”

He walks around her and picks up the almost empty box of sweets, shoulders deflating, tears on the verge of falling.

She smiles tensely and hugs his waist tightly. “Nino, babe, I’m so sorry. I promise to buy you more?”

He turns to look at her face. Sighing, he gingerly places the box down. “It’s probably for the best. You’re on your time of month, right?”

“How did you-?”

He kisses her forehead. “I save your calendar on my phone too.”

She hugs him tighter and laughs. “I should’ve known.”

They look out to the bright summer sun then to each other.

_He’s exactly what I need._

**Author's Note:**

> btw, I used Jeremy Passion's song Lemonade as the main inspo because.... i can :D
> 
> Let's see if I'll make it to the 14th sdkfskd
> 
> lovegeek1215 on tumblr!


End file.
